


Knight of Wands

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Daniel lives in a perpetual no-man's land of struggle and self-proof. Sometimes the fiercest battles happen without a ripple's warning. Jack refuses to let him fight alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Wands

_Warnings_ : fast moving, beatwork & flashes, fun with metaphors

 

Watch Streaming:[Knight of Wands by Holdt](http://bit.ly/QttPHb)

Password: Wands  


[Knight of Wands by Holdt](http://vimeo.com/52191968) from [Holdt](http://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

  
[ **Hi-Res Download**](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[ ****](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

**[Hi-Res Download #2 ( _sans 4Shared_ )](http://bit.ly/TLbjbd) **

[ ****](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)

[](http://bit.ly/Oz1Kwq)


End file.
